carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Clans: Ford vs. GMC 2
War of Clans: Ford vs. GMC 2 '''is the sixth series of Chapter VIII and third installment under War of Clans franchise. Trivia & Discussions * This war will be determined which side will be victorious as '''retribution is the main reason of all of this. * One of the survivors of this war was already teased and it was Raptor. * The poster features the following: ** Raptor leaping to Sierra Sr. beyond rage. ** A faded previous war poster. ** 4 mechanical claws predicting to be the last remaining that Sierra Sr. had in his side. ** The unknown guy (at the right) that will be predicted to be the intruder/s. ** The bombarded base neither Ford Intl. Base nor GMC Intl. Base. ** "The ending of the rest of your life" telling that this battle will come to an end. * First (and last) appearance of C-Max. * First (and last) appearance of Fusion. * First (and last) appearance of Taurus. * First (and last) appearance of Envoy. * First appearance of Savana. * Last appearance of Acadia (corpse). * Last appearance of Terrain. * Last appearance of Focux. * Last appearance of Fiest. * Last appearance of Explorer. * Last appearance of Eco-S. * Last appearance of Beast-X. * Last appearance of Beast Alpha-X. * Last appearance of Beast. * Last appearance of Beast Alpha. * The all-out war of Ford & GMC happens in their both base. * As of this moment, Flex' guards are still the defenders of the Ford Intl. Base even Flex is already dead. * With the death of Terrain, His allies got instantly lacks power which means he is the second source of all the infantries & artilleries. * Envoy & Savana are not present at Denali as they were both assigned to a mission at that moment. * Fiest suggestion about taking Sierra Sr.'s arm first was on the previous war wherein he just makes a prediction as he realized before when he saw Terrain loses his mind for awhile connecting to Sierra Sr.'s emotion during the death of his son. * Aventador lured The Rezvani to the Ford Intl. Base as he has no choice rather than to lose his base. * As of this series, Savana is the last member of GMC clan/brand to be alive. * Ford won the war against the GMC. * With the death of Ford's resurrector Explorer, There will be no chance to resurrect the living dead. * With the surprising wipe out by Everest to the Rezvani, R. Tank is the last member of Rezvani clan/brand to be alive. * Raptor, Ranger & Everest are the last three member of Ford clan/brand to be alive. * This series marks Strad's surprising return which means he was able to survive the incident at the skyway. * The reason behind Strad's reappearance will be determined at the next chapter. * With the 15 deaths occurred, This war had the most deaths of major and recurring characters. Plot (The war between Ford & GMC will settle up to an end) Synopsis The Gatekeeper who was known as Savana'' is dragging Acadia's body to safety while the war is about to begin. Terrain calls out the entire artillery guards for not letting the Ford storming the base as the others use the security machine guns shooting every Ford member tries to initiate. With Raptor's plan, Ranger commands Focux to throw shock grenade ("''for disruption of any object around") disrupting the security machine gun at the left side of the gate as they take a chance to initiate and signals Raptor for his second plan. While the others are initiating a war against the GMC' guards, A high-speed truck carrying a lot of gas & explosives coming and it's rushing through the closing gate. Raptor shows up inside the truck and ignites a lighter before he gets out leaving the truck rushes through the gate and creates a massive explosion blowing a hole gate wall. Sierra Sr. witnesses the explosion while preparing then he commands all of his troops to initiate against the Ford and let Raptor face him during the war. Thinking other plans, Terrain decided to leave and tries to lure the others away from their base as they are on their way to invade the Ford Intl. Base again. Through the destroyed gate wall, The Ford reunites lead by Raptor & Ranger and starts to invade the GMC while the group of Terrain is starting to sneak behind. An enraging Sierra Sr. charges to Raptor while Ranger shoots in the distance but somehow he got distracted by Envoy's rapid-fire dual mac-10 to let Raptor & Sierra Sr. face each other. "You really sure about this? After what I have done to the guy beside those walls. Well, I guess so." ''Ranger says to Envoy before they both collide with their weapons. The all-out war occurred inside the GMC Intl. Base wherein Raptor & Sierra Sr. collides face-to-face as the mechanical arms try to straps Raptor but due to his strengths, it seems impossible. Raptor breaks the first one when Sierra Sr. attempts to backstab him reducing his arms into 7 out of 12 (''which means the mechanical arms left during the first war remains the count). ''With that action, Raptor distracts as he got hit by a beam destroyer receiving a fatal wound in his upper body and with his condition Sierra Sr. takes advantage to finish him but Raptor is just getting started so he ease the pain and fights back to breaks the other arm reducing into 6 out of 12. While they are in the middle of the battle, A large group of GMC comes out behind Sierra Sr. and outnumbers Raptor to take him down but the Ford group backs up and defends Raptor upon initiating. At the Ford Intl. Base, Terrain finally reaches the gate but they got surprised when Eco-S & Explorer set-up some ambush and kills one-by-one until Terrain is left alone. However, he knows that it's gonna happen so he lights up the flare calling out their air assault and bombarded the Ford Intl. Base remorseless. Terrain tackles Eco-S when he got distracted and stole his m1887 shotgun and pointed at Eco-S' head as he warns that both of their bases will be ended in one result. Explorer admits that they know what's gonna happen until he glitches out the shotgun taking away to Terrain then Eco-S smacks down Terrain to the ground and attempts to kill him but got interrupted when his reinforcements arrived deciding to escape and they call out the other Ford member inside the base. A helicopter approaches were Fusion & C-Max appears and preparing to help against the GMC. Following Eco-S & Explorer's signal, Taurus also debuts as he was running towards to the gate and smashes each and every artillery tries to enter the base. The air assault continues to bombarded as their gate also got destroyed (''similar to what Raptor did earlier) creating a way to make more destruction. Led by Terrain, The GMC' starts to colonized the Ford Intl' Base again while their base is under attack. The war continues as the aerial assault still destroying each and every infrastructure while the Fusion & C-Max tries to neutralize wherein they're shooting the weak spot of every aircraft or aerial rocket infantry once they got distracted by the odds. At the ground, Eco-S & Explorer held their odds before they pursue Terrain but suddenly a sniper guard shot Eco-S' shoulder causing a deep pain for a while. Explorer escorts Eco-S to safety but instead, Eco-S ease the pain wherein he runs over through the battleground until he caught Terrain to knock him down. When Terrain got incapacitated, a relentless Eco-S cornered him along with Explorer and thinking that this will be his end. As an artillery expert (Terrain will gain shield protection when an explosion occurred nearby), He shoots a flare above calling for an airstrike at him but during that call, Eco-S distracted him losing his sight to the incoming missiles causing the shield disruption and his death. When the artillery bringer got killed, Some of the GMC' guards retreat as they were lacking power due to Terrain's death but somehow they got executed by Flex' guards then Fusion & C-Max is about to take off the helicopter but the GMC' gatekeeper, Savana shows up in the distance and launches rocket using his RPG-7 that caused the helicopter to explode killing Fusion & C-Max in just a second then it crashes down to the ground wherein the helicopter blade hurled away just exactly Taurus is responding at that point wherein his body bisects horizontally causing his death. Eco-S tells Explorer to take the lead and hunt Savana along with the remaining Flex' guards while he was recovering for a while. Back at the GMC Intl. Base, The confrontation heats up between Raptor & Sierra Sr. as the airstrike keeps on launching in the battleground then both of the backup allies are dying every last minute that makes the war turn into the last man standing. Meanwhile, Fiest able to escape from his prison with the help of the sequential burst of Ford group until he met Focux when he was crossing at the battleground. He tells that they need to destroy all of Sierra Sr. arms as it was the primary source of all his allies wherein Focux tells that he was right and he preparing for Raptor's signal as he was equipped with an IED's to plant at Sierra Sr.'s arms. Just when the airstrike took down by the Ford group, Raptor finish off Sierra Sr. by a random tackle in every corner to make more distraction then he calls for a signal to plant the IED but somehow Focux got caught by one of Sierra Sr.'s arm dropping the IED to the ground. Envoy tries to backs up but Ranger finish him off with three bolts at his head. The war got intense when Raptor slowly took the IED while Sierra Sr. other arms are about to kill him and when he successfully retrieve the IED he throws it to Focux and attached it quickly, Raptor calls out Focux to escape as he destroys the two arms that are attempting to kill him making his arms reduce into 4 out of 12. Fiest appears and saves Focux from danger while Raptor leaps in front of exhausted Sierra Sr. blowing him away followed by a detonation of Focux destroying his entire arms completely. Expecting that the war is over, Focux realizes that the entire base is about to blow due to Sierra Sr.'s mechanical arm destruction. Fiest creates a home base portal to make an easy escape out of danger but when Focux is the last one to enter, he saw Sierra Sr. begs and apologizing for what his arms done to them. A pity Focux goes back and saves him even the portal is about to elapse deciding to sacrifice himself for Sierra Sr.'s life. The entire GMC Intl. Base blows up and caused Focux' death. Raptor, Ranger & Fiest reunites with Explorer and Flex' guards when they were supposed to hunt Savana but instead, Raptor informs that the war is already over retreating back to the base and when Ranger is already left, he quickly kicks Sierra Sr.'s face as he was still alive. Upon explaining that he doesn't care what the arm did to him, Aventador shows up beside him before a large blade pierced through Sierra Sr.'s body wherein the internal organs splashed in Raptor. The Rezvani arrives and the leader R. Beast-X speaks up that they shouldn't protect the culprit making Raptor wondered before he retreats back when the leader hurls his blades again. Ranger caught Aventador running beside the walls but he chose the backs up Raptor instead to reunite and fight back. At the Ford HQ Tower, A unknown guy comes out in Flex' secret room as he was been awakened due to a loud disturbance of the occurring war then he grabs Ser Vanz' steel stick and makes his way out of danger but he got cornered by remaining Flex' guards and in just a second, He takes it all down to practice the weapon he had. Back at the gate, The Rezvani initiates with a charging R. Tank targeting Raptor & Ranger then they both failed to resist as Raptor got caught crashing through the HQ Tower. Ranger responds by shooting a crossbow bolt but he got caught by an astonishing strike of R. Tank. On the other side, The Rezvani murders each and every guards until Aventador won't show up and give up the beast staff he stole. "Why you all doing this to us and do you really even think that we are the one who did on whatever you are all thinking against us?! We're not causing any sh*ts! ''Aventador shouts while hiding with the Rezvani. Fiest shows up behind Aventador and reveals him to them until they got caught by the mantis rider, Beast wherein both of them flees but instead, Aventador decided to save himself as he mimics Fiest's appearance to make a sudden confusion to Beast. Before Beast initiates, Explorer shows as he was still finding Eco-S just exactly he met a two Fiest running in the distance but out of nowhere, Beast caught their location and kills the real Fiest wherein Aventador's mimic elapse reflecting Fiest's death. Explorer tries to stop Aventador from escaping but he saw Eco-S shouts in the distance letting Aventador escape. Beast did not lose his time to chase Aventador until he reunites with his group cornering a wounded Eco-S. Explorer shows up behind but his life ended with a trisection by (R.)Beast Alpha-X causing his death. "''We supposed not to be here but hell brings us, I just want my staff back and also the guy who was holding it, We're sorry for this kiddo, " ''Beast-X says to Eco-S threatening his life as Aventador still not showing up. Just before Beast-X decapitates Eco-S head, Aventador gives up and offers that he will be handed over the staff once he let Eco-S alive. He surrenders the staff to Beast-X but (R.) Beast Alpha-X & (R.) Beast Alpha attempts to backstab Aventador as mentioned by Beast-X that he needs to end Aventador's life. Somehow, Aventador manages to dodge the attack and blinks back in the distance deciding to decapitate Eco-S' head and beaten to death by the group. After retrieving the staff back, The Rezvani decided to leave the Ford Intl. Base as they will continue to hunt Aventador around. The scene zooms back to R. Tank trying to murder Raptor as long as he takes while Ranger was been knocked out and buried between the collapsed walls. When R. Tank attempts to smash Raptor again the unknown guy arrives and defends Raptor by striking R. Tank's weak spot. In the end, The Rezvani was about to leave at the gate but they suddenly realized an icy path on it and when the leader calls out the attention of R. Tank, Everest surprisingly appears between them and wipes out the entire group by himself using only the ice spike installed in the path and with his own strikes leaving R. Tank to be the last member alive of the Rezvani were he was beaten down for a while in the distance. The unknown guy reveals as Strad while saving Ranger from the collapse walls before the series ends. Deaths '' * Terrain (caught in an airstrike due to Eco-S' distraction) * C-Max (Incinerated in a helicopter explosion) * Fusion (Incinerated in a helicopter explosion) * Taurus (Bisected by a helicopter blade) * Envoy (Shot in the head with a three crossbow bolt by Ranger) * Focux (Obliterated by a self-destruct base explosion) * Sierra Sr. (Stabbed with a large blade by R. Beast-X) * Fiest (Eyes gouged out by Beast's giant praying mantis) * Explorer (trisected by Beast Alpha-X' deadly dagger) * Eco-S (decapitated by Beast-X then beaten to death by The Rezvani members) *Beast-X (stabbed through the jaw by Everest's self ice-spike) '' *Beast Alpha-X (''freeze to death by Everest) *Beast (neck snapped by Everest's spike trap) *Beast Alpha (disemboweled by Everest) *Beast's praying mantis (entire body pierced by Everest's spike trap)